Bars n Pubs
by Nukas
Summary: Just some KingField moments that I thought were cool. Modern/No Entity AU.


**Just a KingField plot bunny. Modern AU and there will be cussing (obviously with David here) and moderate violence (again; _David_). I do not own Dead by Daylight and the names for the places are completely made up. If any places do exist out there with these names, I didn't know and therefore don't own them either. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dwight didn't know when he started letting this English brute into his personal life. He didn't know when he began falling for him, let alone sitting in a cinema _cuddling_ with him as he buried his head into David's trapezius every time he got scared by the horror flick. He knew the man travelled a bunch, finally settling on America for it's...well, _violent_ nature and more easily accessible underground fight clubs and such. With his family's money enabling him, David was a free bird after his fallout with his rugby career. Furthermore, David was a _crazy_ free bird. The fact that he had assaulted a referee for something so trivial in Dwight's eyes (especially with such a promising career on the line) was enough to send alarm bells ringing in the back of his head. If that was _Dwight_ who was so blessed in _anything_ as to be able to hold down such a promising profession, he'd be sucking up to every official in sight to secure an amazing future. Add on to the fact that this British hot-head was constantly getting into bar fights at his new job _Pierre's Pub, _and the name _David King_ was a synonym for trouble in Dwight's mind. Yet, when the idiot came to sit at the bar stool _directly in front of him_, where he was tending to some dirty cocktail glasses behind the old-fashioned bar, he dove head over heels for him.

It was the way King smirked when he talked to him to order another drink, a dashing mix of cockiness and tease. He was so verbal when he asked for another shot straight of some hard liquor, one after another. He showed that dashing charm to women he tried picking up, no, scratch that, to the women he _did_ pick up (because he always left with a woman on his arm when on his "good mood" visits) and to some guy he would stir random chatter up with. Which usually lead to Dwight calling his manager out to separate a fight or two, which they were used to in these parts, and David puffing his chest out proudly in yet another guaranteed win.

That's one thing that caught Dwight's eye, however. For someone who looked to rely purely on his hulkish, brutish strength, he also relied on wits and speed. In one fight, particularly the one two weeks ago, one week before David asked him out, David was catching not only his eye, but the entire pub's. Some jerk had been giving Dwight a hard time behind the bar, going on and on about the drinks not coming fast enough. Dwight had been quite busy, on the contrary of the (obviously blind) idiot. It was a busy night and the pub looked more like a nightclub. It had been New Years, so naturally, the homely and quiet pub (which David, once mentioned in a drunk stupor he was in, loved about the place) became packed with newcomers because all the other ones were chock-full too. The guy didn't seem to understand that he wasn't the only customer, and the man's company (his _also_-_way-too-drunk_ friends) was feeling the same. They kept yelling at him to hurry up with their beers as he was tending to about fifteen or so other people. The others were working on the bar food in the back or tending to the rest of the bar; they each had stations to man.

Then, like his British knight in shining armor, David swung a good one at the closest jerk. This turned into a full blown, 1 v 5 fight, that David won. He ducked under arms nimbly, bouncing around and dealing hits and jabs whenever one had an opening. He was quick and agile, yet still using his overwhelming strength, all while drunk. The fact that he was able to formulate all this (again,while _laughing with an empty beer bottle for 20 minutes straight _drunk) and act in seconds was quick thinking that Dwight hadn't seen anyone else do. He's seen a lot of pub fights since working at Pierre's, obviously way more than at his first job as a delivery guy for _PizzaWhat!_ This was some next level shit.

All he had to say for the ruckus he caused was, _"T'ey was givin' me a g'damn headache."_

Then, about two days after, the scrapper was back at the pub. He apologized for the crap that Dwight had to idly sit back and take as if it was his fault, then made a ten second remark, _"Nobody like you should 'ave ta deal with tha' bull,_" and left a hefty tip under an empty whiskey glass. About five days later, he walked straight up to the counter, at his usual time and back at his usual seating (right in front of Dwight), and talked with him constantly. True, it was a slow day, but it didn't make Dwight any less confused or curious about David's sudden interest in him. The conversation kept going and going, even while Dwight felt his manager's eyes burning holes into his back as he was, essentially, making a co-worker take care of the other five other people there while he chatted. Simply chatter had spiraled into a deep, in-depth connection being made between the two. Dwight's manager gave him the keys to close up, giving him a strict warning to tend to the other customers, and left early. Soon, his co-worker did too as the pub was basically empty, with the exception of one homeless guy who they let loiter habitually and David King.

They exchanged phone numbers as Dwight closed up the pub and went their separate ways. Dwight spent that night in his studio apartment thinking about David. He realized that David hadn't left with a girl in the past week or so, investing more time in Dwight than he had previously thought. David also hadn't really been _drinking_ at the pub. He'd order one drink or two just so he couldn't get kicked out for not actually buying, but he didn't have his usual _one after another_ mindset lately. He literally just came to talk to Dwight, who was now noticing it more. After dozens of phone conversations and texting sessions, as well as private meetups outside of the pub and even inside it when Dwight was supposed to be on shift, David had finally asked him out on one single date. If Dwight didn't like it, he didn't have to invest time in anything involving a relationship and they could just go back to being friends. When David gave him that peace of mind (even though he hardly believed the idea of going back to the friend zone after a romantic date), he sprung head first into the date. In fact, he didn't realize until a friend of his pointed it out; he was falling hard. All he found himself able to talk about _was_ David King and every crazy, stupid, _amazing_ thing he had learned about the man. He was more than excited when the date came up, which was different; anything revolving around any human socialization usually made Dwight sick to his stomach in fear and anxiety. But not with David.

Now, here he was, laughing at a story King was telling him as they walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. He was leaning into David, his warmth comforting him in the night's cold. David kept a thick arm locked around his shoulders, pulling him close enough to plant little butterfly kisses on the bartender's neck and face, causing him to laugh some more. They practically stumbled to Dwight's car, since his was closest, and made out for a hot second.

Dwight couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face when David pulled away from an _intense_ kiss and left. Dwight, without realizing it, had just opened the best chapter in his life.

* * *

Dwight yawned weakly, stretching out his body on the queen mattress. It was so much softer than his. He blinked blearily, getting back some of his senses, before realizing he was in his boyfriend's apartment again. He'd been staying here more and more. They were moving slower than the couples Dwight had always hoped to live like on TV, having been together for nearly a year now and not living together or keeping stuff at each other's places. He did sleep over sometimes, like then, but he either borrowed what David had or brought his own, only to take back with him later in the day, despite most of his free time being spent in the larger apartment.

He turned his head from where it was facing the rest of the room to face his lover. David hardly ever looked so peaceful. His face was either smug with pride, twisted with anger, or tight with determination. He even had a small smile on his face, bringing one to Dwight's as well.

Dwight rolled onto his side and snuggled a little deeper into the covers. This prompted David to reflexively wrap a muscular arm around Dwight and tug him close. Dwight happily complied and practically dug a place into David's side for himself, making himself comfortable. He was lulled back to sleep by his lover's soothing breathes.

* * *

"Yer alright there?" Dwight looked up in seconds, flashing an impish grin to his boyfriend.

"Uh, not really…" He made a little noise of frustration (David internally gushed over how cute it sounded) and put the phone down on the coffee table, crinkling his nose a bit.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"My stupid supervisor," Dwight had to find another job at _Kelstone_, a software company that he did customer service work for. _Pierre's Pub_ eventually threatened him with the idea of learning restraint as to not keep talking to his boyfriend 24/7 or leaving. Dwight didn't want to make David switch bars (Dwight knew he wouldn't be able to do the former option) and quit in favor of another job. Of course, David nearly blew his head off for switching jobs when he could've just found another pub or something, but that argument quickly turned into frusturated sex.

"He botherin' ya?" David frowned, worried now, and sat next to Dwight on the couch.

"Just wants me to work more hours; don't worry, he isn't trying to hurt me or anything." Dwight flashed a small, firm smile at his boyfriend and leaned into him. David sighed and wrapped an arm around him, his hand rubbing his shoulder. The other hand began to go through Dwight's hair, calming him down.

"Can I see tha phone?" He asked gently. Dwight nodded.

David took his hand away from Dwight's hair and began texting with it, still rubbing Dwight's shoulder slightly.

"Dis look good?" He showed the unsent text to his lover, who adjusted his thick, black glasses for a moment to squint at the bright screen.

"And I quote, 'Ur not gonna work me into a early grave. Can u pls treat me w/respect and not act like im some fucking robot meant to do ur bidding? I am not working anymore shifts asshole. Fuck off.'" He then turned his head up to look at his boyfriend, who had a smug grin on his face. He quirked an eyebrow before chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I'd like to, but no. I really want to send him a giant middle finger plush in the mail, but that's...not an option. Let me revise it, use words actually in the English dictionary, make it more polite, then we can send it." He smiled slightly at David, who just rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Still like my version better."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

* * *

"A bar?"

"Yeah. It'll be a throwback ta 'ow we firs' met." David smiled genuinely and Dwight couldn't help himself from smiling a toothy grin back and placing a kiss on David's lips. David deepened it before pulling away, albeit a bit reluctantly. He opened the door to the place for his fiance, then stepped in himself.

The bar was _seriously_ giving Dwight some work flashbacks when the heavy stench of beer and other various alcoholic drinks all mixed into one nasty concoction that overwhelmed his senses. However, it was nostalgic in an odd way, making Dwight smile and curl up against his boyfriend, who hugged him on reflex. They had been together for two years after all. Today was their anniversary.

They found a good set of stools to sit at in the far left side of the bar. They settled down and looked at the menu of drinks and food and decided on two things; there had to be mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce for Dwight, and there had to be fish and chips for David. True, there were a lot of rip offs of fish and chips in America, but David could recall being brought here once for an after-fight celebration one night and ordering _their_ fish and chips more than once in one sitting. He really loved the ones here. They placed both their orders with the bartender, as well as some time of drink for either of them. Of course, David got hard liquor. Dwight had always been a lightweight, so he just ordered a beer.

They chatted and felt upon one another for a good ten minutes while waiting. They enjoyed the moment.

"Fuckin' queers, man. Can't get a fuckin' room." They had been kissing when they heard the comment. Dwight tensed, David could feel it. The kiss seemed to lose its warmth and David's fingers had withdrawn from Dwight's hair. He gently broke off the kiss, locking eyes with his blushing boyfriend.

"Don't worry, luv. I'll 'andle this fucker." Dwight couldn't say anything as David stood and turned around in one movement. His eyes didn't have to search long to find the middle-aged man and his drinking buddies playing a game of poker at a table in the back.

"Got somethin' ta say?" He confronted them, noting how they were eyeing his lover behind him.

"Yeah; you gays are _disgusting_, you British tweetybird." David's jaw locked, like it always did when he was enraged, and he stalked forward. People around the pool table that was to the left of this corner of the bar slowly edged away, sensing a fight about to start. The rage David was pulsing with had a terror radius of its own, scaring everyone around him except his lover. Dwight stood quickly from his seat, rushing to grab David's bicep.

"David, hey, calm down," Dwight's voice was steady as he had practically signed up to be David's voice of reason when he became his partner, "remember, we're on our anniversary. Just let it go, we'll go to a different bar or something." David stopped for just a moment to look into Dwight's eyes. He analyzed his face for a moment, seeing the lines of worry developing quite quick. Dwight looked like he just wanted a relaxing night out, just like David had. It was nice to take a break from the chaos of the boxing ring sometimes and simply cherish Dwight and moments with him.

"Yeah, listen to that scrawny little shit you probably call a man! Fucking joke!" Dwight winced a little, remembering his high school years and his time at _PizzaWhat!_ The way people have treated him all his life has always been shitty. People either outcasted him or outright made his time on this Earth living hell. David was one of the few people who actually _wanted _him around. His own parents didn't even want him.

David caught the wince and the flash of hurt in his lover's eyes. He knew about how Dwight had grown up and the thought of that alone could make his love boil, but now fuckers were actively going at him? Hell no, not on David's watch.

He pulled his arm from Dwight's grip as he saw some employees over Dwight's shoulder making their way over to try and stop what he was about to do, but they couldn't. He swung a fist at the one that had spoken first and last. He was heavy set, but still had some muscle to him and looked like the type with a fragile masculinity of course.

fight should've taken ten minutes at the least. David only needed four. He made quick work of them, and when the employees finally managed to keep David back from their barely conscious bodies, Dwight pulled David into a kiss; almost like it was a silent protest to the assholes lying on the floor. David, some blood streaming from his nose, kissed him back hard. They could both ignore the ever-familiar metallic taste as they deepened their kiss a little more, involving their tongues and hands. The employees and the on-lookers all stared, weirded out by it. They didn't care though.

David practically took Dwight's hand and led him back to their car, having moved in together about a year ago. They spent the rest of the evening making out in the backseat, not giving a damn who saw them.


End file.
